


whispers of me and you

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Isle of Man AU's [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blink and you miss it smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan and Phil visit Phil's parents for Kath's birthday





	whispers of me and you

He always slept better on the Isle. 

His room at his parents was plain white, his bed was a regular boring one from IKEA. His mum had a blue and green quilt made for him years ago to make him feel more at home when he visited. Really, all he needed to feel at home was Dan. 

Luckily, he came with him this time. His mum was beyond happy having them both there for her birthday seeing as she would be missing Martyn this year. She made a million and 1 cakes for them, but she made one really special one for Dan. 

It was a cupcake like the rest, only it had some rainbow sprinkles on it instead of a single smartie. “Consider it a “happy belated birthday and I’m proud of you for coming out” cake,” Kath said with a big smile, taking him in for a big hug. 

She has always known, Dan talked to her a lot over the years about being gay and how scared he was to tell anyone. She was the mother figure in his life that he needed in those years. He wouldn’t have had that if she wasn’t so accepting to Phil, he was only so confident with her because of how much she still loved Phil. 

They went on walks altogether, the same path that they took every time they visited. It was so much lovelier being on the Isle in the summer as opposed to the winter. The wind was refreshing against the heat of the sun instead of chilling as it attacked his nose and ears. 

This time, they held hands walking behind Phil’s parents. Dan’s guard was completely down, he knew that no one there really knew them and if they did he didn’t care. He smiled at Phil, swinging their arms in between them as they walked, climbing hills and making their way down the rocks to the beach. 

His parents set up a little blanket at the beach to have sandwiches together, Dan and Phil did the same a little further down the beach. His mum was fine with it, she enjoyed alone time with her husband as much as Phil did with his. 

She had made them tea in little canisters and she wrapped their sandwiches up in a wax paper the way she did when he was little. They eat quietly, watching the waves crash against the rocks. A few puffins had decided to walk towards them, Phil peeled the crust off his sandwich and fed it to them. They were the cutest little birds. 

“Do you think Star Wars got their inspiration for the porgs from them?” Dan asked softly, giving his crust to them too. 

“Probably, they’re the cutest seaside birds.” 

They came back out to the beach after dinner, alone this time. Dan had wanted to watch the sunset but Phil’s mum was too tired from the day. Phil asked if it was alright that they went, he was supposed to be there for her birthday he didn’t want to make her upset by not actually being there. She told him to go have a good night with his love, kissing his cheek and sending him on his way. 

Dan brought a couple of blankets and a bag. Apparently, the contents of the bag were a secret for when the sun was setting. 

Dan laid one blanket down on the grass, he took a few pillows from the bag which made the remaining things clink. Phil looked at him with a smirk, knowing exactly what his plan was now. Dan laid the bag down gently, sitting on the blanket beside Phil. He kicked his shoes off, pulled the second blanket over them and cuddled into Phil. 

His head on Phil’s chest, Phil’s head on the pillow. The sky was clear, all the clouds were near the horizon. Phil stared up at the sky where it was still blue, it was getting darker, the orange of the sunset was becoming redder and spreading over them. It brought out the auburn tones in Dan’s curls, Phil ran his fingers through them softly. 

They were so happy on the Isle. It was the perfect getaway spot for them. No one bothered them, the only noise around was the ocean and the birds, the fresh air made them happier. Phil’s mum baking and cooking for them made them happier. Being together without any pressure from the world around them made them happier. 

Dan cracked open the wine, pouring it into two small glasses. “Cheers.” 

“To what?” Phil asked. 

“To us,” Dan said, tapping his glass against Phil’s.

Phil smiled and took a sip. 

Something that made Phil the happiest on the Isle, however, was Dan’s happiness. The fresh air, the walking, the environment, everything around him made him feel happier. Phil noticed how his smile changed here, how his body was less tense, his shoulders relaxed and his heart was steadier. Seeing Dan happy and okay made everything mean more to him. 

“Question,” Phil said, knowing that when he started questions like that it made Dan playfully annoyed. 

“Answer,” Dan replied, shaking his head. 

“Can we get a vacation home here when the kids are older?” 

“I reckon once the kids that we don’t have yet are older, we can move here,” Dan said, laughing a bit. 

“You’d want to live here full time?” he asked.

“Well yeah,” Dan said softly, “I would move here permanently tomorrow if we didn’t have so much work and stuff that required us living in the city.” 

Phil nodded, “do you want to get a small vacation home here now then? We can spend all our free time here.” 

“Like a little cottage or something just for the two of us?” 

Phil nodded, “and when we’re not using it we can put it on Airbnb or something, mum would probably go in and clean it and things when we aren’t there.” 

“We can look into it for sure,” Dan smiled. “I love being here with you.” 

“I just love you,” Phil said, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Hold on,” Dan whispered, taking their wine glasses and setting them aside. 

He reconnected their lips, pushing Phil back against the pillow and laying lightly on top of him. They hadn’t made out under the stars in close to ten years, the last time being when they snuck away to the abandoned hospital the day before Christmas Eve in 2009. It was exciting but cold as hell laying in the snow in jeans.

He ran his hands up Dan’s shirt, holding his soft skin in his hands. Dan had one hand on his hip and his other beside Phil’s head, holding him up a bit. Phil loved this, he loved how free they were. He loved that he was gay and in love and happy. All the things he was once so afraid that he’d never have. 

They kissed till it got really dark, Phil’s mum called him on his cell asking when they’d be home because she wanted to go to sleep. They packed up and used the torch on Phil’s phone to navigate their way back. The sound of the crickets and their feet in the grass was the only noises around them. There were fireflies in the distance, most of the houses had their lights off. 

Inside, they put the wine away and made their way to Phil’s room. They always went to bed early here, not wanting to do anything that would keep Phil’s parents up. Sometimes they were brave enough for sex at Phil’s parent's house, there was something nice about doing it where it all started, different house, but still the same concept. 

“I want a quilt for at home,” Dan whispered. 

Phil laughed, running his hand over Dan’s naked back. “We literally have three from Bryony in the lounge.” 

“Yeah but I want a big one for the bedroom, it’s so much nicer having a sheet and a quilt to sleep with than a big comforter especially in the summer.” 

“Sure, we can get one to match the new bedroom at the house.” 

“We’re still doing the moon theme right?” Dan kept whispering. “I really like how soft and clean it makes the room feel.” 

Phil hummed in agreement, he was not awake enough for this. A day of hiking and travel and a mind-blowing orgasm had his brain shut off and his mind empty. He absentmindedly ran his fingers lightly on Dan’s back, in hopes that it would soothe him into sleep too. 

The room was dark. The sound of the ocean echoed in the field behind the house. The cool breeze made the snuggle in closer. The quilt around them was like a warm hug reminding them they were happy and loved and okay. 

Phil always slept better on the Isle.


End file.
